


Middle of the Night

by orphan_account



Series: The Arya Chronicles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Protective!Derek, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One minute Stiles is rocking his infant daughter to sleep, and the next minute he's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middle of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series, but it works as a stand alone. All the fics in this series are in the same world, and chronicle the lives of Derek, Stiles and their daughter, but they can all be read independently and make complete sense. The series doesn't even go in chronological order either. I just post various scenes from their lives whenever an idea pops up. Anyways, enough of my rambling. Enjoy.

“Come on baby girl,” Stiles mumbled to the fussy infant in his arms, “Your milk is almost ready.”

He shifted his weight from foot to foot as he kept his eye on the stove, where the special formula was warming up. The bottle lay next to the stove, completely sterilized and ready to go. Stiles cooed down at the baby in his arms, only two months old and already the love his life. 

The timer on the stove beeped, and Stiles shuffled the baby in his arms so he could free one hand and pour the milk into the bottle. 

“We just need to let it cool down for a second,” Stiles explained while Arya sniffled, the familiar green eyes watery and wide. He wasn’t quite sure why he was always explaining things to her, since she couldn’t understand him, but it was soothing for him. He liked talking to her, or well at her. Maybe she would absorb some of the knowledge he was trying to share. It was never too early to get educational. 

“I’m sorry I can’t lactate milk for you,” Stiles murmured as he checked the temperature of the milk before placing it into Arya’s waiting mouth. “But I promise, Lydia assured me that this was the best formula a growing baby could get on the free market. We have charts to back this up.”

Arya didn’t seem to care much for his charts, as she was too busy going to town on her milk. A habit she must have gotten from her other father. God protect the person who got between a Hale and their food.

Stiles rocked her in his arms as he tried to clean up the mess a bit, before heading back upstairs to the nursery. He was exhausted, and there was very little he wanted more than sleep, but at quick glance at the digital clock told him that after the half hour it would take to put Arya back down, it would be four in the morning. 

He settled himself down in the rocking chair, murmuring illegibly at the baby. He could feel his own eyelids getting heavy as the chair rocked beneath him. The last two months had been a challenge. A good challenge, but a challenge nonetheless. Stiles wouldn’t trade a minute of it, but it wasn’t easy. 

Between working on his doctorate thesis on ancient supernatural folklore and Derek’s job as big shot contractor, the two of them had a lot to work around in order to be the type of parents they wanted to be. It unfortunately meant a lot of sleepless nights, which is why they traded off baby duty every night. Stiles would weep tears of joy the first night Arya slept through the night. Derek on the other hand, would probably wake up and check on her every thirty minutes to make sure nothing had happened. 

Stiles forced his eyes opened, and looked down to see if Arya was done her milk. The kid was fast when she wanted to be. He blinked, and then looked back up. He looked down again and blinked. He carefully freed up one hand to rub his eyes before looking down one last time. He used his free hand to grasp the baby monitor from the table.

“D-Derek,” he said in a shaky voice.

He didn’t even get to voice his main concern, because within seconds Derek was standing in the doorway, his eyes red and already partially shifted sharp claws in the place of his hands. He looked absolutely terrifying as he looked around the room for any potential dangers. It was clear he was ready to attack anything he deemed a threat to his daughter or Stiles. 

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked in what Stiles liked to call his Alpha voice. 

Stiles wordlessly held up Arya, or what used to be Arya. In her place was a dark brown wolf cub, with its tiny muzzle still around the bottle. A real live wolf cub. Not the wolf/man hybrid that Derek and his pack turned into, but a real, full wolf. 

“Oh,” Derek said as his eyes turned back to the lovely green colour Stiles loved so much. His claws turned back into hands as he walked over, closing the distance between the little family.

“Oh?” Stiles asked, “Our baby is a cub and all you have to say is ‘oh’.”

“You knew there was a strong possibility that Arya could be a werewolf like me,” Derek answered with a quick roll of his eyes. He reached out to lightly pet the insanely soft fur of the cub. Of Arya. 

It was true, Stiles had known that. It was part of the reason that they agreed that Derek would be the biological parent instead of Stiles. Despite all the problems that came with being a wolf, he still preferred it for his daughter. She would be protected by the new Hale pack, which had earned its place as one of the most terrifying packs in the western United States. No one messed with them anymore. The ability to turn into a wolf would also mean she could better protect herself. It had by no means been an easy decision, and it was something Derek and Stiles had talked about for months before starting the whole process. 

“You left out the part where she turned into an actual wolf,” Stiles replied exasperated. “I thought you said only the most powerful of the powerful could do that. _You_ can barely do it for more than five minutes at a time. I’m pretty sure Arya has been like this for more than five minutes.”

“It’s normal,” Derek replied, easily lifting Arya out of his arms and into his own. He nuzzled his face into the soft fur of the cub. The whole scene kind of made Stiles want to melt into a puddle where he was standing. There would never be a sexier sight then seeing the gentle way that Derek cared for their daughter. He looked awed by her entire existence, and it just filled Stiles’ heart with a ridiculous amount of love. Derek looked back at Stiles before continuing, “A born werewolf, which Arya clearly is, can change between human and wolf form until about the age of two. After that, it kind of just stops and then when the baby turns three-ish, they can start turning into the version of the werewolf you are most familiar with. I don’t know why it works like that, but it does. And unlike when I do it, Arya’s shift is _completely painless_.”

Stiles just nodded, but he made a mental note to look further into that when he got a chance, perhaps ask Deaton about it. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Derek’s explanation, because he did. He just wanted to know more. He wanted the details and the biological reasons why it happened. Raising a baby was tough enough as it was. A werewolf baby could be a completely different ballgame altogether, but that didn’t mean that Stiles’ wasn’t up for it. He would raise the best damn werewolf baby that anyone had ever seen. 

“Hey,” Derek said softly, pulling Stiles out of his thoughts, “How about you go to bed? I got this.”

Stiles watched the way Arya was curled up against Derek’s chest in wolf form, while Derek rubbed her fur. They both looked so content with each other, and Stiles didn’t have it in him to break them up. He leaned forward to press a soft kiss against Derek’s lips, being careful not to crush Arya, who was between them. 

“Sleep tight, baby girl,” Stiles whispered to the baby, running his fingers softly down her back, and over the short little tail. He pulled away and headed to the door. 

He paused before leaving, turning around to look at the two loves of his life, together and safe. This may not have been where he imagined his life going, but he couldn’t be happier that it is where it ended up.


End file.
